Nada en esta vida es totalmente justo
by Kmiya
Summary: Se marchaban. Y no volvería a verlos. No tres años o seis. Ni siquiera veinte. No volvería a verlos nunca.


**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del final del libro "La Travesía del Viajero del Alba", hints y narración rara.  
**¤ Notas:** Releí este libro y me frustró TANTO recordar lo que Disney generó con la segunda peli y que afectó a la tercera x|.  
**  
**

* * *

**Nada en esta vida es totalmente justo**

Caspian observaba de manera ausente cómo sus hombres preparaban el bote que usarían sus amigos para seguir con su viaje. Viaje en el que él ya no participaría.

Aquello no era justo, pensaba molesto sin por evitarlo. Había deseado _tanto_, durante esos tres años, volver a verlos, convivir con ellos y reinar a su lado. Porque, a pesar de que en realidad no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos la primera vez que se conocieron, les había tomado un gran cariño a los cuatro hermanos. Los Pevensie se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, las personas más importantes para él.

Y no los volvería a ver.

O, al menos, se había hecho a la idea la primera vez que se separaron. Porque, aunque no lograba entender del todo como es que existían más mundos aparte de ese y que no se movieran al mismo tiempo, si le había quedado claro que, mientras que para los Pevensie sólo había pasado un año, en Narnia habían pasado cientos de años entre su primer viaje y el segundo.

Le había costado, doliéndole en el alma como nunca le había dolido (hasta ese momento), hacerse a la idea de que esa sería la única vez en que se verían. De que solo volvería a saber de Lucy, Peter, Edmund y Susan a través de las historias que los dioses del bosque contaban, puesto que ellos eran los únicos que recordaban a la perfección lo sucedido en la Edad de Oro. Porque, el que Aslan hubiera dicho que Lucy y Edmund regresarían una vez más a ese mundo no significaba forzosamente que volverían a verse, ya que podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso sucediera y, lo más probable, él estaría ya enterrado, siendo su reinado conocido solo a través de las historias que los abuelos les contarían a sus nietos.

¡Pero se había equivocado!

Lucy y Edmund (y otro chico que luego descubrió se trataba de su primo) habían aparecido de la nada en medio del mar. Por un momento creyó que fue producto de su imaginación y que su tripulación lo tacharía de loco por lanzarse al mar impulsado el instinto. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente en el mismo instante en que había ceñido la cintura de Lucy con sus brazos y la chica se abrazaba a él con fuerza, buscando soporte. No le bastó nada más para comprobar que sus queridos amigos habían regresado y, gracias a Aslan, solo había tenido que esperar tres años.

Sin duda alguna el primer viaje del Viajero del Alba fue una aventura mucho más grande de lo que se había esperado. Pero, sobre todo, le había proporcionado la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Lucy y Edmund, reafirmando así que eran unas personas esplendidas y que el cariño que les tenía no era sólo producto de falsas ilusiones que había generado en los últimos tres años, soñando con cosas que nunca habían llegado a pasar.

En Edmund encontró el compañero de juegos perfecto. Ambos tenían gustos similares y les gustaba competir por cada pequeña cosa. Sólo con él se permitía actuar como un joven de diecisiete años, sin más responsabilidades que las de demostrar que podía hacer cualquier cosa que el otro le propusiera. Y fue capaz de ver, con sus propios ojos, toda la nobleza que yacía en el corazón de Edmund. Tal vez no lo había notado mucho la primera vez que se conocieron, porque la presencia de Peter imponía. Pero fue capaz de comprobar que Edmund también tenía lo suyo, que era Rey de Narnia por una razón y no sólo por su parentesco.

Con Lucy, en cambio, pudo comprobar y descubrir muchas cosas. Primero encontró una confidente. Podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, sin temor alguno a que fuera a burlarse por lo que le contaba, pues era comprensiva y siempre sabía que decir. También descubrió que su valentía venía desde el corazón y que nunca se atrevería a sacar provecho de su estatus como mujer. Luego de Reepicheep, sin duda alguna Lucy era la persona más valiente que había en ese barco (y, quizás, de toda Narnia).

Pero no importaba lo mucho que hubiera disfrutado cada instante que había pasado con ellos. Las risas y abrazos compartidos o las sonrisas y miradas fugaces. Nada de eso importaba en ese instante.

Se marchaban. Y no volvería a verlos. No tres años o seis. Ni siquiera veinte. No volvería a verlos nunca. Porque ni Edmund ni Lucy volverían a regresar a este mundo. Y, por si fuera poco, Reepicheep también se marchaba.

Comprendía las palabras que Aslan le había dedicado y dudaba que fuera a olvidarlas en mucho tiempo, pero, aún así, todo aquello era tan injusto.

¿Por qué no podía ir él al mundo de ellos? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado disfrutar de unos momentos tan maravillosos para después darle semejante noticia?

Caspian alzó la vista, observando la vela del barco con aire ausente. Suspiró cansado, intentando así alejar aunque fuera un poco de la tristeza que lo embargaba, pues había sentido como los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele nuevamente.

―¿Caspian? ―preguntó una voz suave.

Volteó al instante, su mirada encontrándose con la de Lucy, quien le miraba de manera tímida.

―¿Pasa algo, Lucy? ―preguntó a su vez, enderezándose y haciendo una pequeña seña para darle a entender que tenía permiso de acercarse.

Lucy se colocó a su lado y observó hacia el este, donde un mar blanco se extendía ante ellos.

―¿Sigues triste? ―Le miró de reojo, haciendo que Caspian desviara el rostro, algo avergonzado.

―¿Cómo no estarlo? No volveré a verte. Ni a ti ni a tu hermano.

Esperaba escuchar una réplica o un _"No seas tonto, Caspian"_, pero en su lugar sintió como Lucy le tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Volteó a verla, la sorpresa grabada en su mirada.

―También voy a extrañarte ―Lucy le dedicó una linda sonrisa, que Caspian no tardó en corresponder, presionando su mano con cariño.

Tal vez sólo les quedaban unos minutos antes de separarse. Pero era tiempo suficiente para que pudieran hacerse con un bonito recuerdo. Uno que, se asegurarían, nunca olvidarían.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
